El Regalo
by Padfoot-kou
Summary: lo unico que se es que siempre estara conmigo... al igual que tu presencia. One shot de la silver pair.SxC! disfrutenlo.


Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a a konomi takeshi creador de Prince of tennis...

* * *

_**--EL REGALO--**_

-NO PUEDO CREERLO DONDE ESTA!!!!!

Shishido gritaba desde su habitación donde un de repente en su desesperación de la búsqueda de aquel preciado objeto, pareciera que una guerra sin cuartel se hubiese llevado acabo en su dormitorio.

Entre su ropa y sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, el buscaba desesperado aquella gorra azul.

-Por dios, no puedo salir sin ella, donde esta!!!

Sabia que ya era tarde no podía hacer esperar mas tenia que salir ya o no alcanzaría a lograrlo, y hoy no podría darse ese lujo de llegar tarde , hoy no.

De repente entre el montón de su uniforme de escuela soñó su celular, volvió a revolver sus cosas donde encontró su móvil y contesto la llamada.

-diga?

-Shishido-sempai?, donde estas, es tarde ya.

-Disculpame Chotarou, lo que pasa es que…

Un momento no podía decírselo, el iba a creer que era un irresponsable al no cuidar sus cosas.

-Lo que pasa es que aun no termino de... recoger mi cuarto, mi madre ha dicho que tengo que hacerlo antes de salir, de veras lo siento mucho, pero voy a llegar un poco tarde, disculpa…

-Ah, era eso... no hay problema, si quieres voy para allá y cambiamos de planes.

-NO , digo esta bien no te preocupes solo me faltan unas pocas cosas y voy para allá.

-Mmm, esta bien… seguro que no quieres que te ayude.

-No, No te preocupes nos vemos en un rato mas, ne!

-Esta bien sempai, te veré luego.- y termino la llamada.

-Oh no, no me gusta mentirle así, pero tengo que encontrarla a como de lugar.

Sabia que no estaba en el armario, ya había revuelto toda su ropa y no estaba, ni en su maleta de tenis, y tampoco en su escritorio, el último lugar donde faltaba, era bajo su cama, busco una linterna para adentrarse al mundo donde todo niño pequeño teme ir, alzo las cobijas y prendió la lámpara, y vaya que había muchas cosas ahí abajo, pareciese como si el tiempo se detuviera y pequeños recuerdos de sus últimos años estuvieran ahí atrapados bajo el polvo, mas sin embargo no había rastro de ella.

Busco a tientas entre el polvo y toco algo que le llamo la atención, saco la mano y entre sus dedos vio un pequeño lazo negro, recordó que con el se sujetaba el largo cabello del cual se enorgulleció tanto, pero también volvió a recordar en aquel trágico día donde tuvo que humillarse frente a su entrenador, a su capitán y frente a él.

Y más aun importante recordó porque era tan valiosa esa gorra azul.

---Flash back---

-Eto..Shishido-sempai….

-Que pasa Ootori, que quieres

-Eto, el entrenador ha ordenado que empecemos el entrenamiento como dobles.

-Ah. esta bien. Te veré en la cancha.

-Eto, Shishido-sempai …yo

-Si… que quieres.

-Gracias por ser mi pareja de dobles, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí en todos los partidos, así que quiero darte algo a cambio.

-No tienes que darme nada Ootori.

-Se que no, pero aun así lo quiero hacer, toma.

-Una gorra?

-Si, se que no te sientes cómodo aun al traer el pelo corto así que pensé que con la gorra te sentirías mas a gusto.

-Oh, eto… gracias…Chotarou.

-De nada. Te veré en las canchas.

---Fin del flash back----

Por eso era tan importante encontrar esa gorra, siempre la llevaba, a menos que no se lo permitieran, como en clases por ejemplo.

Tenia que encontrarla, no podía dejar de usarla menos en un día tan importante como hoy, no se lo perdonaría.

-Ryou!

-Que pasa madre – grito desde su cuarto.

-Ootori –kun esta aquí, baja!

-Que!!!!, Eto, dile que ya bajo...Maldición porque tuvo que venir, le dije que me esperara! Demonios!-suspiro- creo que tendré que bajar sin ella.

Así que dejo en su cuarto la guerra que había ocasionado y se arreglo un poco el pelo, agarro su raqueta y bajo.

-Chotarou te dije que me esperaras.

-Lo siento Shishido-sempai pero pensé que estabas muy raro y decidí venir a ver si te pasaba algo-

-Eto… yo.

-No importa si no me quieres decir, esta bien… nos vamos?

-Si… vamos.

Estaban en la estancia ya para salir cuando de repente el mundo se cayó encima de Shishido.

-Oe, sempai y tu gorra.

-Eto- el no sabia ni como decirle que su gorra había desaparecido.-Yo, la gorra…

-Ryou!!, ah que bueno que te alcancé.

-Madre que pasa?

-Ten tu gorra, la lave esta mañana, por dios! nunca te la quitas y tenia que aprovechar la ocasión , ya esta muy vieja , deberías comprar otra.

-MADRE!, como …. No te metas en mis cosas.

Shishido tomo la gorra de manos de su madre y salio de la casa dando un portazo, no podría ser que la hubiera tomado sin avisarle, y tanto tiempo que había perdido.

Asi que salieron de la casa de Shishido rumbo a las canchas de tenis.

-Shishido-sempai, es por eso que estabas tarde, porque no encontrabas tu gorra?

-Eto, lo siento Chotarou, lo que pasa es que ya me acostumbré mucho a ella.

-Jaja, bueno en una cosa tu madre si tiene razón, ya esta muy vieja creo que ha de ser tiempo de comprar una nueva.

-Que dices, estas loco!!!, no podría deshacerme de ella nunca.

-Jajaja….sempai, hace cuanto te regale esa gorra?

-Hoy hace un año Chotarou.

-Ah! Con que eso era. Jajaja, creo que te regalare una nueva para celebrar.

-No te rías y ni siquiera lo pienses Chotarou, no podría vivir sin ella, ya… es parte de mí.

-Shishido-sempai… gracias… por dejarme ser tu pareja de dobles.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias, de hecho el que debe agradecer soy yo

-Y eso porque?

-Por dejarme ser parte de tu vida…Chotarou, feliz aniversario.

-Gracias…Ryou.


End file.
